onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Mouth McFadden
| Last Appearance= | Name=Marvin Leonardo McFadden | Nicknames=Mouth, Scarecrow | Occupation=Sports Commentator Editor/Video Logger | Status=Alive | Family Members=Joe McFadden - Father Mel McFadden - Grandfather | Appearances= S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7 }}Marvin Leonardo "Mouth" McFadden is a sports news anchor who attended Tree Hill High School. He was part of the gang who played basketball at the River Court, commentating the games with Jimmy Edwards but, like Lucas and Haley, eventually became embroiled in the world of the popular cliche. He was rocked by the death of Jimmy, after they grew distant, during the school shooting and refused to let people think of him as a monster. He is commonly seen as a friend by girls whom he likes such as Brooke, Rachel and Shelley but, after graduating college, he found love with Millie Huxtable. He is not what the average normal girl would consider getting involved with romantically or even find attractive. The girls he has eyes for see him as the "cute brother" type, which doesn't ever lead to possible romance. Mouth often finds himself nursing a wounded heart. But lately, his luck seems to be turning around with Millie. Although their relationship has been strained at times, Mouth and Millicent currently live together in Tree Hill. Character History Mouth was named after his granddad has alzheimers, whom he visits. Season 1 Marvin Leonardo McFadden is Lucas's friend from the river court and known for commenting during games with Jimmy Edwards, and has a big crush on Brooke. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 The Missing Years Season 5 Season 6 Inbetween Season 7 While Nathan and Haley were planning Jamie's seventh birthday, Mouth tries to get Skills to move out so he can step things up with Millie, but Skills refuses. Later that week, when Nathan has an argument with Renee Richardson, one of Mouth's boss' friends was there and told Mouth's boss. After that, Mouth's boss asked him to investigate the tip. When Mouth goes to confront Nathan, he tells Mouth that a woman is claiming that he got her pregnant and that she wants $200,000 or she goes public. Mouth then states that he won't report the story. When Mouth continues to try and force Skills out, Skills explains why he doesn't want to move out and they call a truce. When Renee goes public, Mouth is confronted by his boss and when Mouth says that he won't report rumors, his boss states that he'll report what he says he'll report. Later that day almost at the end of the broadcast, Nathan's story is put on the TelePrompTer. When Mouth ends the broadcast early, he is taken off the air until he reports the story on Nathan Scott. Then, after Nathan gives Mouth the okay, Mouth locks his boss in his office so he can share his opinion on what he thinks of their station reporting Nathan's story. Afterwards, Mouth leaves the building. When Skills leaves for a new job in season 7, Mouth begins to date Lauren which ends his friendship with Skills when he finds out. Skills later forgives Mouth. Despite Lauren wanting to continue their relationship, Mouth refused as his friendship to Skills meant more to him. Since Lucas left Tree Hill, Mouth and Nathan have become close friends. Relationships *''Relationships'': Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden/Relationships *''Family'': Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden/Family Family Romantic Life Career Trivia McFadden, Marvin Category:Main Characters Category:Tree Hill High Students Category:The McFadden Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters